Bubblegum Crisis: Moments In Time
by shanejayell
Summary: A short glimpse into a possible future...
1. 2042

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Bubblegum Crisis 2040, they belong to ADV and other companies. This is purely speculation based on what I think might happen about one year after the end of 2040, and is not intended to be a series.

Bubblegum Crisis Moments In Time

2042

Priss Asagiri was like a tigress when she sang, the dark brown haired woman's cat like eyes sparkling with a dangerous intensity. The crowd roared happily as she performed, her band barely keeping up as she lead them onward and upwards. But every show had to end sometime, and eventually Priss found herself standing backstage.

"Yo, Priss," her drummer called as they packed up, "that big guy is here to see you again. You want us to send him away?"

Grabbing her leather jacket Priss hesitated a second then sighed. "No," she said grimly, "I guess I have to see him sometime."

In Priss' eyes Leon looked wounded, more than anything else as they met there, the shadows stretching out around them. The revival of the AD Police after the recent return of Boomer related incidents had restored some of the life to him, given him a focus, but he still looked like someone had ripped him apart emotionally.

"I guess we're done, then?" Leon asked, light brown hair falling into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Priss said it like she meant it, pulling her battered leather jacket on over her stage clothes. They walked out of the building together silently, the back alley smelling faintly of urine and spilled booze. Looking up at the moon she confessed, "I was fucking stupid getting involved with anyone in the middle of a crisis, not to mention being on the rebound from Nigel."

"So we meant nothing to you?" Leon asked harshly.

"We did mean something," Priss turned around, her eyes flashing as she snarled, "you're one of the few men who's ever gotten under my skin." She paused, looking away as she softly confessed, "I just don't love you... in the way you want."

They stood there in uncomfortable silence, the tension sparking between them like invisible lightning. "Sorry, I was out of line," Leon admitted after a moment.

"Hell yes," Priss said grimly.

They stood there for a time, the silence enfolding them both, then Leon asked her, "Is Sylia still running the Knight Sabers? I understand that there's been sightings lately but people say you look... different."

"Are you asking as an AD Police officer," Priss smiled faintly as she looked up at the taller man thoughtfully, "or a friend?"

"A friend," Leon smiled, shrugging, "the chief isn't willing to admit he knows anything about the Knight Sabers, officially."

"Even with everything he's seen?" Priss asked with a faint smile, thinking back to the battle for AD Police headquarters and everything that he must have seen. Undead boomers had infested the whole tower and Nene, along with the leaders of the police had been trapped inside until Leon and Priss had saved them.

"He figures we owe you." Leon admitted.

"Damn right," Priss gave a short laugh.

"Besides," Leon frowned slightly, "we know the orders for us to go after the Knight Sabers came out of Genom, and considering they were behind all the shit that came afterward, you can see why he's ignoring them."

"Heh," Priss nodded, "good."

"So, what about the Knight Sabers?" Leon tried repeating the question, lookinng down at her impatiently.

"Still operating," Priss said shortly, "though there's been some... changes."

"Like what?" Leon asked her, feeling exasperated, but Priss just calmly walked away, just leaving him standing there in the now silent alley. "I hate when she does that," Leon muttered to himself, heading for his waiting motorcycle.

Meanwhile in the Silky Doll Sylia Stingray smiled as the sleekly dressed woman held up a very scanty looking nightie for her customer's examination. The way she held it drapped it over her curves, making it look even more sinful than normal. "I think this'll look lovely on you," the while haired woman purred to the little blonde, "why don't you try it on?"

"I don't know," the young woman stammered.

Sylia moved around behind her and drapped the nightie over her, then she leaned forward so that her breath stirred the girl's ear as she said in her sexiest voice, "And they would look even nicer on you with the matching panties."

The woman's cheeks were bright red as she looked into a mirror with the nightie held close to her slim body, "I'll take them."

Watching the young lady go clutching her purchases Nene Romanova shook her head wryly. "You are such a flirt, Sylia," Nene commented, the little blonde grinning, "I'm surprised that Nigel doesn't complain."

"How do you know he doesn't like it?" Sylia asked her wickedly as she scanned the shop, looking for a certain figure to arrive. Her eyes raked over Nene's smaller body as she asked innocently, "And how's Mackey?"

Nene blushed tellingly at that, looking away shyly. Mackey Stingray was Sylia's little brother, a boomer prototype with what could almost be called a soul, and not long after Nene had met him they had been drawn together. Thee had been difficulties, of course, but they had resolved them. "So," she asked her in a rush, "are the others coming in for the new suit fittings?"

"I think Linna and her wife are a bit too busy honeymooning," Sylia chuckled softly as she reached out to run a finger along Nene's cheek, her voice dropping to a silky whisper, "so I get you and Priss all to myself."

Nene blushed again, fighting the urge to jerk back knowing it would just amuse Sylia more. She hesitated a moment, then decided to ask a question that had been bothering her for months. "Sylia, why did Priss move in here with you?" she asked.

"Because we're dating," Sylia said it quite casually, a smile tugging at her lips as she waited for Nene's reaction.

"You mean Priss and Nigel?" Nene squeaked out.

"No," Sylia shook her head firmly as she looked at Nene and gently explained, "I mean Nigel, Priss and I are all together."

Nene's eyes got as big as saucers as a whole series of naughty thoughts raced through her head. "But I thought.." Nene stammered out softly, "I mean, Linna and I always wondered about Priss but still... I mean..."

"Take a deep breath," Sylia advised her with a certain degree of amusement, "we can't have you fainting in the middle of the store."

The doors to the shop swished open a few moments later, Priss striding in still dressed in her performance gear, a jacket now slung over her shoulder. Stalking across the room she seemed unaware of the eyes of cusomers resting on her, the attractive power of her almost feral beauty.

Priss saw Nene and Sylia standing there and noted the fierce blush on Nene's cheeks and asked, "Teasing people again, Sylia?"

"But it's so fun," Sylia said as Priss strode over. She smoothly kissed Priss, a gentle brushing of lips that Priss willingly joined, then they parted.

"What was that for?" Priss asked, noting that Nene was now beet red.

"Just a promise for later," Sylia answered with a sexy smile, moving off to shoo the last few customers out of the shop.

"You all right?" Priss asked Nene with a slightly sheepish smile as they waited for Sylia to finish ejecting the ladies.

"I think so," Nene said with a blush still coloring her cheeks, "just surprised, I guess."

"Sylia told you, I suppose?" Priss asked. When Nene nodded Priss smiled to herself slightly as she softly mused, "I think I finally see why people write love songs..."

Sylia returned to their side just in time to hear that. "Why Priss," she took her hand in hers and squeezed gently, "you're a romantic."

Priss scowled but a faint blush colored her cheeks, too, and she didn't try to break Sylia's grip. "Let's get these damn tests over with," she grumbled, leading the way to the conealed elevator and pointedly ignoring Sylia's grin.

"This is for fitting the fifth generation hardsuits, right?" Nene asked eagerly as they entered the concealed elevator.

"Nigel, Mackey and I have a new variation almost ready," Sylia agreed, "we just need scan data to verify fit."

"Better add a bit to Nene's," Priss casually patted Nene's tummy, "I think she's been snacking too much lately."

"Priss!" Nene bleated.

"Oh I don't know," Sylia surprised Nene by wrapping her arms around the other girl from behind, "I think she's just adorable the way she is."

"Sylia," Nene blushed again.

Sylia met Priss's gaze, "Besides, Mackey isn't complaining."

"You two talk about that?" Nene squeaked as she spun around to look into Sylia's amused eyes. Quickly realizing that the taller woman was teasing her yet again Nene pouted and groaned, "You're so mean!"

"Feeling better?" Sylia asked Priss softly.

"Sort of," Priss shrugged, "the nausea comes and goes."

"Well if it doesn't go soon I'm taking you into the lab," Sylia said. Cutting off Priss' protest she added, "I'd worry about you, otherwise."

In another part of the bustling city of Tokyo the restaurant was busy, men and women rushing about to fill orders and serve drinks amid soft music. Over in a corner booth candles flickered for a romantic diner, somehow isolated from the noise in the rest of the building, the two women talking together quietly.

Reika Chang smiled across the table at Linna, the taller black haired woman gracefully raising her glass in a toast, "To us."

"To us," Linna Yamazaki echoed, her brown hair falling into her eyes. She smiled faintly as she confessed, "You know when you were introduced as my new supervisor, I never expected something like this to happen."

Reika chuckled softly, taking a drink. "Neither was I," she conceded, "though I have to confess I was attracted to you almost as soon as we met."

"Really?" Linna asked, a bit suirprised.

"You were so adorable dressed in that suit," Reika remembered fondly, "and when you gave me that smile... wow."

Linna blushed charmingly at the compliment. "I was so nervous when you were being introduced to us," she softly confessed, "my last couple of supervisors there were just jerks, then there was all that craziness with the Boomers.."

"I remember," Reika nodded grimly.

The Boomers in the city to Tokyo and around the world went mad, though few people really knew why. All they did know was that people were injured or killed by supposedly hasrmless Boomers, and their conventional police seemed powerless to stop them. Only the Knight Sabers had been able to stop it, something only a select few people could know.

'I woder when I can tell her?' Linna thought. She smiled at Reika as she resumed, "And when I came back, I expected more of the same."

"Oh really?" Reika laughed.

Linna grinned, "Instead I got a dynamic, gorgeously attractive woman who inspires me every day." A wink, "Even at work, too."

Reika reached over to squeeze Linna's hands gently. "When I went back to work I was still in mourning for my sister," she said softly, "I was surprised out of my grief by meeting you. I really think you restored light and joy to my life, Linna."

Linna hesitated then bent over the table to gently press her lips to Reika's. "I love you," she said as they finally parted.

"I love you, too," Reika's voice was faintly husky. A faint blush colored her cheeks as she said, "Do you want to go back to my place after dinner?"

Linna blushed too but her voice was eager, "Please!"

End

Notes and comments: I've always been firmly in the camp that believes that Priss is at least bisexual, if not a lesbian, and I really didn't buy into the whole Leon/Priss thing. The idea of her moving in with Sylia and sharing Nigel is an unconventional resolution to the situation between them, but it seemed the best way to handle it. As long time BGC fans know Reika Chang is from the original series, and is a character whom I have a fondness for. The idea of her being a senior business woman was a bit of a stretch, but eh...


	2. 2043

Bubblegum Crisis Moments In Time

2043

"Can I just say this is really eerie?" Linna Yamazaki-Chang said, the dark brown haired woman gazing at the photos and then looking up at the video of the little girl playing in another room of the complex.

"Tell me about it," Priss Asagiri agreed, her darker hair still in it's usual ragged style. She had dressed a little more conservative today, almost but not quite office lady style in her blue business suit and subtle makeup.

"I still can't get over the idea of Priss having a baby," Mackey said, the young man shaking his head in awe and dismay.

"And the fact that you kept it from us," Nene added, resentment in her voice.

Sylia Stingray smiled wryly, turning to face the group of their friends. "We didn't have much choice," she explained, "considering it was a virgin birth, more or less."

"It's true then," Linna's voice hardened somewhat as she said, "what Henderson told me. The child is Galatea?"

"No," Nigel said calmly. Everyone waited for him to continue, but the scruffy looking engineer kept quiet.

"As our eloquent associate says," Sylia said to the group wryly, "whatever she may be, Sara is not Galatea."

"How can you be sure?" Nene protested.

"Her physiology is human," Sylia explained patiently, "not boomeroid, and genetically she appears to be a combination of myself and Priss."

Sounding faintly amused Priss muttered, "For a while there I was sure Sylia had managed to knock me up somehow."

Nene broke into a fit of giggles and poor Mackey nearly choked on a soda he was drinking. "So if she isn't Galatea, then where did Sara come from?" he asked.

"Shortly after we recovered Nene, Priss and Linna in the aftermath of the battle with Galatea I had all of you given a thorough medical examination," Sylia said crisply, "at that time we found traces of boomer cells in your systems."

"Boomers?" Linna paled.

Before anyone could get more upset Nigel calmly said, "We figured it was a side effect of the close bond you all formed with your hardsuits, and since your immune systems were killing them off there was no need to tell you."

Before Linna or Nene could think to start yelling at Nigel or Sylia Priss cut them both off. "Later," she told both furious women, "you can yell at them to your heart's content. For now, let's just finish the damn story."

"Thank you," Sylia sighed. She rubbed between her eyes, "Somehow the cells survived in Priss' biosystem, and sometime after we became sexually active together my blood, hers and the boomer cells combined to create Sara."

"So she's a boomer human hybrid," Mackey asked for clarification. He looked at his sister in confusion, "But you're certain she's not Galatea?"

"She shows no sign of Galatea's disruption field or her unique effects on boomers," Sylia explained, "the only unusual thing has been her accelerated aging."

"She's less than a year old but Sara looks five," Priss rubbed at her eyes tiredly, "and her mental development seems about equal."

"But what if she really is Galatea?" Linna looked around at the others, "She could put the entire country in danger."

"You ready to kill a kid for what she might become?" Nigel asked quietly, leaving an long, uncomfortable silence behind.

"Yeah, me too," Priss sighed. She leaned forward from where she was sitting on the couch, "But we're being as careful as we can."

"I see you're monitoring her," Nene waved to a view screen where a child who looked like a silver haired Priss played with a ball.

"I also consider her a second chance," Sylia added. At everyone's looks she explained, "I've often wondered if Galatea might have been a different woman if she had a reasonably normal life, rather than being imprisoned by my father."

"So you're trying to raise Sara as a normal girl, so that if she really is a transformed Galatea...?" Mackey trailed off thoughtfully.

"Pretty much," Priss nodded. "At least Sara will be less vulnerable to manipulative bastards," she said dryly, referring the what Mason had done to Galatea.

Once Brian J. Mason had been a rising star in Genom, but he had realized that Quincy would always stand in his way. Discovering the existence of Galatea he had used her as a clumsy weapon against Quincy, eventually leading to a full scale boomer rebellion. In the end Mason won, in a way, but his actions ultimately destroyed him.

Linna got up from her seat with a sigh, stretching. "Well, I still can't say I approve," she said honestly, "but I won't fight you on this, either." She smiled slightly, "Now if you don't mind, I think my wife is waiting for me."

Sylia walked her to the door, "Thank you for inviting us to the wedding, by the way." A impish twinkle glowed in her eyes, "I seem to recall you were a little startled by the bachelor party I helped your co-workers throw you."

"I'd love to know where you found a stripper willing to take off her clothes for a woman," Linna blushed.

"Actually I had a few volunteers after I showed your picture around," Sylia purred.

After a still blushing Linna had left Henderson arrived with the portable phone, the older man looking like the model for a perfect English butler. "Miss Nene," he held out the phone, "there's a urgent call for you from AD Police."

"Oh come on..." Nene moaned out, taking the phone and talking with a faintly pained expression on her face.

"What's that all about?" Priss asked Mackey.

"During the boomer attack on AD Police headquarters Nene was forced to use her hacking skills in front of her superiors," Mackey explained, "it impressed them so much that they put her in charge of the new computer crimes unit."

"Interesting," Sylia murmured, already calculating how she could use this to their advantage. "Henderson," she smiled, "could you get us some refreshments?"

"Of course, madam," Henderson nodded and was gone.

"So," Priss gave Mackey a impish look and asked, "when are you planning to make Nene a honest woman?"

"Priss," Nene squealed angrily, hanging up the phone as her boyfriend went beet red.

"I'd like to," Mackey stammered, "but until we get the body problem solved..."

"I asked him to wait," Sylia agreed as Henderson arrived with drinks. He poured, waited to see if there was anything else, then quietly left. "There's a new prototype that looks promising," she added, "I want to test it out before applying the tech to Mackey."

"Guess I can understand that," Priss said, studying Mackey with sympathy. The man looked like he was in his teens but in reality he was as old as Sylia, his boomer-like body unaging from when he had first been completed.

"Besides," Mackey grinned suddenly and asked, "when are Sylia and Nigel making you an honest woman?"

"We're thinking about it," Nigel admitted, taking a pull from the beer Henderson had left him.

"Eh?" Nene blinked.

"We haven't decided if Priss and I do dresses and Nigel in a suit or Priss and Nigel wear suits or all three," Sylia said with a smile.

"Once we get that worked out," Priss drank from her own beer, "we'll set a date."

Ends


	3. 2044

Bubblegum Crisis Moments In Time

2044

"Hi Silvie," Sara smiled up at the female boomer, the thirteen year old girl sitting on the floor by Mackey and Nigel as they reassembled the motorbike. The light brown haired girl was covered in grease but quite happy, sitting by the troolbox ready to hand any needed tools over.

"Good afternoon," Silvie smiled back, the boomer bowing to her slightly as well. Like many boomers she looked human, but in this case she had silvery eyes and hair, giving her an almost unearthly look. She was clad in shades of blue, a simple yet comfortable jumpsuit.

Sara cheerfully handed over a requested wrench as she seriously said, "I think Priss-poppa is hiding from you again."

Silvie actually sighed softly, the human gesture oddly cute from the boomer. "I know," she conceded, "though I still don't understand why."

"Priss-poppa has issues," Sara said wisely.

Sylia Stingray fought back laughter as she turned away from the monitor, looking at the faintly pained look on Priss' face. "I think our daughter is a bit too precocious," Priss grumbled, her dark brown hair falling into her eyes.

"Yes, she certainly has you pegged," Sylia agreed, eyes filled with amusement as the silver haired woman sat by her on the sofa.

"Don't you start," Priss grumbled, slouching in her seat dressed in jeans and T-shirt.

Sylia looked at her with some sympathy as the stylishly dressed woman said, "You're still uncomfortable around Silvie?"

"I think the whole idea is bizarre," Priss shook her head grimly, "where the hell did you even get the idea for this?"

"It's a logical extension of my previous designs," Sylia said with a shrug. She fixed Priss with a serious look, "Would you at least try?"

Priss sighed, holding up her hands in surrender. "All right," she said, "you know I can't resist when you get that look on your face."

"Good," Sylia bent forward so that her breath caressed Priss' ear, "and as a reward Nigel and I will take very good care of you tonight."

"Sylia!" Priss blushed.

Just then the sound of a chime rang out, a familiar tone to them all. "Miss Sylia," the black haired boomer rushed in, her appearance eerily similar to Silvie's near perfect form except she was dressed in a silver jumpsuit, "we've received a request for assistance from the AD Police."

"Thank you Athena," Sylia said as she and Priss got up, "has the customary sum been deposit in our account?"

Athena nodded, "Already confirmed."

"Linna and Nene?" Sylia asked as she pulled her top off, unclipping her dress once she shrugged her bra off.

"Nene is on scene with Minerva," Athena said as she moved to stand intimately close to Sylia, "she'll be ready to deploy when needed. Miss Yamazaki-Chang hasn't responded to the alert yet."

"Aren't she and Reika out of town," Priss remembered, her eyes almost unwillingly drawn to the stripping Sylia

"I remember," Sylia slid her shoes and stockings off, then casually stripped her underwear off, feeling Priss admiring gaze. She held out her hand to Athena, "Let's go."

Athena took Sylia's hand then the boomer seemed to dissolve, it's artificial flesh and bones flowing over the nude woman like water. It coated her in seconds in a off gray shell then hardened, colors shifting and changing until Sylia was dressed in a replica of her original hardsuit.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to that," Priss muttered as she began to strip, her own clothes hitting the floor quickly as she waited for Silvie to arrive.

The visor of Sylia's hardsuit drew back on her mental command as she smiled. "You'll adapt," she promised.

"Don't bet on it," Priss bitched as Silvie rushed inside and over to her side. She offered her hand to the boomer as she flatly said, "Ready."

"Go," Silvie nodded as they shook hands and initiated the conversion from normal boomer servant to hardsuit. In only a moment Priss was garbed in a light and dark blue armor, resembling her original suit with some variations.

Reaching up Priss tapped her visor, withdrawing it to reveal her catlike eyes. "Are we using the launcher?" she asked Sylia as she followed her through the halls.

"We'll have to, the mobile pit isn't going to get us there in time," Sylia said, stopping by a control panel and accessing news reports along with police band data. "Two of the older generation boomers are rampaging," she sounded annoyed, "the AD Police are containing as planned."

Stepping into the magnetic rail gun that could launch them anywhere in the city Priss noted, "I still find it hard to believe that you've got a formal agreement with the AD Police."

"Why not?" Sylia looked amused as she took her own position. "The AD Police knows we're the most cost effective way to deal with boomers."

"I doubt Leon agrees," Priss chuckled right before the launcher fired, sending them soaring across the city.

"Where the hell are those Knight Sabers?" Leon McNicol growled, the tall brown haired man hammering his fist on the roof of the patrol car. Under his breath he grumbled, "I need a coffee."

Daley smiled up at him impishly, "Now, now, I'm sure they're on their way." Something whizzed by and both men ducked reflexedly.

The boomer made a incoherent howl, it's deformed head looking around wildly as the mutated creature dragged itself along the ground, leaving the wreckage of the burning building to look around on the sidewalk.

Nene Romanova hurried over, the little blonde followed by a sleek, pink clad boomer. "Is the other one still in the building?" she demanded.

"As far as I know," Leon grumped. Both stayed crouched by the cruiser, seeing the boomer tearing at the sidewalk for more rubble to throw.

"Thank you Leon-poo," Nene teased, her impish manner oddly out of place with her sergeant insignia. A bit more seriously she said, "Excuse me."

"Don't call me that," Leon barked as Nene hurried off.

"Why do you call him that?" the boomer asked curiously as she hurried by Nene's side.

"Because it's fun, Minerva," Nene answered impishly. They ducked into an out of the way alley and Nene quickly stripped her uniform off before she clasped Minerva's hand and ordered, "Initiate transformation."

"Transformation begins," Minerva flowed apart gracefully, swirling around Nene to reform into a suit of familiar looking armor.

As the armored Nene hurried out of the alley she heard the distinctive sound of the Knight Sabers landing on a nearby roof and used her boot thrusters to carry herself up to their side. "What took you?" Nene teased.

Sylia turned, her wicked smile evident even through the armor as she purred, "Sorry, Priss and I were a bit busy when you called."

"Really?" Nene squeaked, feeling her cheeks redden.

"She's exaggerating," Priss said dryly, her body nearly humming with anticipation beneath her hardsuit. "It's on a standard rampage? No unexpected variation?" she asked crisply, her voice entirely professional.

Nene nodded, "Two boomers, one in the structure, one on the street, both are following the usual progression in transformation."

"And the AD Police is still maintaining perimeter guard?" Sylia asked her, confirming the earlier report.

"The Boomers stay in, civilians stay out," Nene nodded.

"Then let's go take out some boomers," Priss grinned as she lead the charge off the roof.

To be continued!

Chapter Notes: The original idea for a android/human armor merger comes from Figure 17, but I should also offer a tip of the hat to Dan Wisner, who co-wrote a fic on the topic with me over in our Tennokiken crossover.


	4. 2045

Bubblegum Crisis: Moments in Time

2045

Sara Asagiri-Stingray looked around her carefully and then the silver haired young woman crept along the hall of the complex that was hidden by the facade of the Silky Doll lingerie shop. She paused at the intersection then hurried along, counting down under her breath before bolting to a door down the hall. Slapping her hand on the switch it opened with a soft hiss and she raced inside.

"Hopefully I dodged Sylia-momma's security scans," Sara murmured to herself as she walked over to the computer console, "or I'm going to be in real trouble later." A wry smile, "Though if I'm right, I'm in trouble already."

As her fingers flew over the keyboard Sara thought about the series of events that had brought her here to this place and her plan to raid her parent's data base. It had begun with her increasing awareness of her own seclusion here, the lack of contact with anyone other than her parents or their friends. She had asked why, of course, but was only given vague answers that inflamed her curiosity more.

Watching various entertainment vids ended up being her next clue. Sara hadn't realized that her accelerated aging was abnormal until she saw several science programs, then used the educational software her mother Sylia had provided to learn more. Aging to a physical age of 18 within four years was impossible for a human, she discovered, and that her appearance was outside the normal range of human variation.

Sara was determined to learn even more, but several lock-outs installed on her personal computer blocked her despite her best efforts. Asking Priss-poppa about it seemed pointless too, it was likely her parents and their friends were all involved in keeping something from her. She had also become more aware of the level of surveillance in their home, and suspected her parents of spying on her. So, studying the security and what she could observe of her extended family's activities, she devised a plan.

"Here we go," Sara murmured as the files began to come up.

Clicking on Sara Asagiri-Stingray brought up a series of sub-files, including medical data, a journal by Sylia and other things. Opening the medical file Sara skimmed the facts, swiftly digesting that she was a hybrid of two humans and a boomer. She hesitated over the journal, then clicked on a random entry.

"Journal 12," Sylia Stingray was sitting at her desk, her clothes a bit messy and looking visibly tired. "Sara took her very first steps today. Priss was ready to jump in to help out but our little girl managed it just fine, going from me to her with barely a stumble." She smiled wryly, "It's only been a few weeks from her birth and Sara is already developmentally a year old... but I worry that her accelerated aging could be harmful." There was a sound of a child crying and she winced, "More later."

"Well, that was interesting," Sara blinked. She had been worried that her mother really was some kind of mad scientist, but instead she sounded like a doting parent. It was all kind of comforting, really.

"Journal 22," Sylia Stingray looked pleasantly tired, "we let the other Knight Sabers know about Sara..."

"Knight Sabers?!" Sara stopped the recording a moment, her eyes widening as she swiftly put the pieces together. Her mother, Priss, their friends... they were the Knight Sabers. It all fit, and she felt a thrill of excitement knowing she was related to two of them.

"...the reactions were understandably mixed," Sylia finished as Sara continued playing the recording. "Linna and Nene were both rather annoyed that I kept Sara's existence a secret, not to mention being worried that she might be a revival of Galatea, but I think we calmed their fears," Sylia explained.

Sara left the file, then looked up Galatea in her mother's files. "Her sister?" she murmured as she read, "The first boomer..."

"Journal 33," Priss Asagiri looked extremely pained, her spiky brown hair falling in her eyes, "I swear I'm going to kill that kid."

"Priss!" Sylia scolded as she appeared on the screen, "it's not her fault that she walked in on us and Nigel."

"I've never been so embarrassed in my life," Priss groaned, running a hand through her short, spikey hair.

"Tell me about it," Nigel grunted.

Sara giggled, sitting in the computer chair. It HAD been pretty funny, her stumbling in through the unlocked door, Priss, Sylia and Nigel in a tangled mass on the bed all looking at her with eyes large as plates. Then they had madly scrambled for blankets and clothes while Sylia tried to hustle Sara out of there.

"Journal 40," Sylia smiled, "I've brought the new boomer-hardsuits online, and as an unexpected side effect Sara's gotten some new playmates. Minerva, Silvie, Athena and Nike have developed a strong bond with the child, and she seems to enjoy having them around. I find myself with mixed feelings, however. I'm wondering, has Sara bonded with them because of her basically friendly nature, or does this have to do with some latent boomer trait?"

"You and me both," Sara admitted.

"Journal 44," Nigel had a unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth. "I think Sara makes a better assistant than Mackie did," he shrugged then signed off.

"Thank you." Sara murmured, noting that the last Journal link was just a few days ago.

"Journal 50," Sylia said, looking at the camera, "Sara's reached the physical age of seventeen. Her rate of aging has slowed to near normal, and I think her mental development is equal to that..."

Sara smirked, "If not better."

"...if not better," Sylia finished. "She's remarkably perceptive and precocious, with a intuitive grasp of people and their inner workings. Sara also seems to be more and more self-aware, of both her situation and her unusual nature. I've resolved to reveal some of her origins, as soon as I can determine the best way broach the subject."

"I'll be..." Sara murmured, tilting her silvery haired head to the side.

"Continuing with the theme of difficult discussions," Sylia looked amused, "Nigel, Priss and I are debating on who gets to give the birds and the bees talk to Sara, as well as how much detail we should go into." She looked pained, "For such seemingly tough people Nigel and Priss are being remarkably chicken."

Grinning, Sara had to fight back a laugh at that. In fact Priss HAD tried to explain sex to her a few days ago, in a extremely embarrassed way. "You see, when a man and a woman love each other," Priss said uncomfortably, "they sometimes want to..."

"Have sex," Sara had nodded politely. "Oral, missionary or something more exotic?" she asked curiously.

"Eh?" Priss had looked at her in shock.

Sara shrugged as she explained, "Nigel doesn't change the access code often enough for the adult filter on the entertainment system."

"And you've been watching...?" Priss asked weakly.

"There was one called Susie's Sex Show that I found pretty informative," Sara admitted, "and the late night movies were entertaining." She looked up at Priss curiously and asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not really," Priss sighed. "Any questions?" she asked wryly.

"I think I have a pretty good grasp of the basics," Sara said agreeably, "but if I have a problem, I'll ask."

"Remember," Priss said to her with a unusual degree of gentleness, "if you need anything, ask me, Sylia or Nigel."

"I will," Sara promised.

"Now," Priss said, "there's something else I have to take care of." Striding out of her daughter's bedroom Priss roared out, "Nigel! Do you have any idea what you've been exposing our little girl to?!"

"Poor Nigel," Sara murmured, sitting there in the computer room and remembering the lecture he had gotten.

Quickly making a decision Sara logged out of the computer, closing up the files as well as erasing all traces she had been there. Checking her watch and carefully timing her movements she retraced her steps out of Sylia's secured wing of the Knight Saber's headquarters, reaching her bedroom in time to grab a few hours of sleep.

"Morning," Sara said sleepily as she entered the kitchen, the sound of breakfast cooking and the usual morning scents greeting her.

"Good morning," Henderson nodded, the old English butler settling the small table.

At the stove Athena efficiently cooked the eggs while keeping a eye on the bacon, the boomer giving Sara a pleasant smile. Both Priss and Sylia were at the table in their usual robes, sleepily drinking from cups of coffee.

"Morning," Sara said, giving both of her parents a kiss on the cheek.

"Yo," Priss flashed a sleepy smile.

Sylia covered her mouth to hide a yawn as she said, "Morning."

"Is Nigel still in exile?" Sara asked curiously as she sat down.

Priss laughed, "No, he's good. He's just working on rebuilding some bikes for his shop."

"That's good," Sara said, feeling some relief as she quietly added, "I'd hate to think I got him into real trouble."

"Here you go," Henderson said as he and Athena delivered steaming plates of food.

Sylia hesitated, then pushed her plate aside. "Sara, there's some things I've been meaning to tell you..." she said seriously.

"Yes?" Sara smiled inside, feeling fairly certain she knew what was coming.

To be continued...


End file.
